crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Joined
Jeff Joined Loading.................................................... _____________________________________ |Welcome to CreepyPasta Messenger | | Version 2.0 | _____________________________________ Loading..................................................... Chatroom Creepy52398 Entered *BEN Joined* *Jeff Joined* *Jack Joined* Jeff: Sup BEN, guess what . . . . . . . I killed a kid today BEN: you shouldn’t have done that Jack: BEN, why do you say that all the time it gets annoying BEN: I enjoy the happiness it brings me annoying people Jack: Okayyyyy . . . . . . . . Well today I turned 5 people into dust and bones today they were so scared J Jeff: We should kill together sometime Jack: Well . . . . . . Okay that would be cool BEN: CAN I ?!?! Jack: If you bring the 64 BEN: But . . . . . Jack: WHAT!!!!!!! BEN: I have no more Jack: Why isn’t Jeff talking? Jeff: Sorry I was going outside and got locked out BEN: Absolutely Fabulous Jack: WTF BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEN: UMM . . . . . big words . . . . . . I know Jeff: Of course BEN, always for you, at least words being too big BEN: Shut the F**k up, Jeff Jack: Wow you know bad words too Jeff: There to probably too big for him to handle BEN: You know what! Gah! SHUT UP!!!! Jack: Hey guys do you know when Slendy is going to join? Jeff: Whatever BEN I gotta go anyways It’s time to hunt with Sally BEN: But . . . Sally’s my hunting partner Jeff: Too Bad ! *Jeff left the chat* BEN: Oh and Jack . . . . Slendey got hung up in some killing in his woods . . . . . . I heard that he killed 10 people at one time! he'll be here soon we'll at least thats what he told me Jack: HOLY S**T thats more than I kill in a week BEN: I Know! mass killing in my realm is huge! I've killed a whole family at one time, but they were asleep and thats about as many i have killed at one time BEN: Oh Yeah one time i killed a family and there was a little boy that looked just like me before, well . . . . . Drowning! Jack: Where were you when you killed that kid? BEN: I was with Sally, so I'm not sure Jack: Do you remember that game you were trapped in? BEN: Of Course! gives me chills just thinking about it Jack: How did you get trapped in it anyways? BEN: Majora's Mask trapped me in there Jack: What is taking Slendy so long, D**n it!? BEN: Hold on, I'll text him Jack: HOLY S**T he's right behind me *Slendy Joined* Slendy: Sup, Jack and BEN Jack: You Scared the Souls out of me man Slendy: My specialty Jack: What have you BEN doin Slendy ( see what I did there BEN) BEN: Haha Jack a** (see what I did there) Jack: Dude you take things to seriously and by the way slendy i asked you what you were doin Slendy: Killing, my suit is terribly stained with blood sadly Jack: you could call 1-800-THE-RAKE like i did they got the blood out of my clothes well it technically wasn't blood but they get blood out and if they don't it is free of charge Slendy: who needs free, I'll kill them when they're done! Jack: you have to pre-pay with a credit card Slendy: I could just steal the cleaner Jack: how are you going to steal The Rake? Slendy: easy, when he's not looking I'll grab him Jack: that's true I'll help because he has a bunch of mexicans living in the floors below his cleaning store and they 're usually asleep BEN: Mexicans . . . . . Smile loves the taste of them. Jack: thats why I wanted to come BEN: ashame he's not here Jack: how could he , he can't type *Smile Joined* Smile: Thats a false acusation my friend Jack: how did you know we were talking about you Smile: I can read minds, I'm outside BEN's window BEN: What the F**k, you are Jack: Smile you are creepy Smile: My friend . . . . . . you should know that, i am one of the popular creepypastas Jack: are you saying I'm not Smile: Thats what i'm implying Jack: F**K you Slendy: (nothing written) Jack: What are you doing Slendy? Slendy: aaloihfaf gfhkgjdfkl rgferlghrle rghrw Jack: WTF Smile: Slendy? WTF Jack: crap my favorite show's on I'll be back in a little bit *Jack left the chat* BEN: Umm.............What Th- *BEN left the chat* Smile: Guys.....Slendy!?!......This isn't cool guys Slendy: F**K......No NO NOOOOOO *Slendy left the chat* Smile: What the F**K just happened *Jack joined* Jack: I'm ba..... where did everyone go Smile: I DON'T KNOW! They flipped out and Just.....left! Jack: Hmmmmmmmmmm I think I know whats going on Smile: you think Jeff got them, I believe so Too Jack: Smi........ *Jack left the chat* Smile: JACK!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHI.......... *Smile left the chat* *Jeff joined* Jeff: Go to sleep Chat Ended